Angel Eyes
by Jenny Tilley
Summary: [Finally Complete!] A tragic love story between the Eva pilots, Kaworu and Shinji. Be warned it's a little lemony ^_^ I hope you enjoy!
1. Unexpected Happenings

[Note to readers: When you start reading this fic you'll probably notice that I changed a lot of stuff about the time that Kaworu showed up

[**Note to readers: **When you start reading this fic you'll probably notice that I changed a lot of stuff about the time that Kaworu showed up...like that Asuka is still around. But it's not really important to the story. If you saw the End of Evangelion you'll see that there is a lot of stuff different but just ignore it and enjoy the story ^_^ Oh! And I guess I should warn you, this story is a little lemony in spots. This is **MY FIRST YAOI** (I feel so naughty) so I hope you like! Talk to ya later! Tootles!!!]

Chapter 1 -Unexpected Happenings

"Shinji!! Shinji!! Get your ass out of bed, your going to be late" yelled Misato from the opposite room.

A muffled grown was all the reply that she got. 

"Shinji that's your last chance!" she hollered barging threw the door, letting it hit the wall with a bang.

Shinji didn't budge. All that could be seen of the Eva pilot were his bare feet hanging out from under the blankets that were wrapped around him like a caterpillar in a cocoon. It looked like he'd done a lot of rolling around that night. 

"Wake up sleepy head!" Misato yelled again ripping the blankets off the bed and throwing them in the corner. Which just happened to be were Pen-Pen was sitting at the moment enjoying his breakfast. 

"Just five more minutes" he mumbled rolling over on his side trying to hide his face from the stream of sunshine coming through his window. 

"No way, you're going to be late if you don't get your little butt out of bed. Now Get!" she said in her most motherly voice she could manage, slapping him in the ass.

"Ouch!" Shinji roamed rolling over to face her. He tried to give her a dirty look to show his disgust but it was to early in the morning and all he could manage was a yawn. "I was having a really good dream until you woke me up!" he said smiling.

"I can see that," she said with a grin, eyeing the tent that had formed in his blue pajama bottoms.

"OH SHIT!" Shinji screamed jumping out of bed and running for the bathroom.

"Go have a cold shower… and brush your teeth while you're in there, would ya? Your breath stinks" Misato giggled as she returned to her bowl of Frosted Flakes and her morning can of beer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Shinji's dream had been a good one indeed. He'd been floating threw space like a bird flying threw the sky. He could see distant galaxies and the most beautiful stars and planets in the universe. And then all of a sudden the stars and planets seemed to merge into a magnificent slender figure. The white of it's skin seemed to glow as bright as the stars. Their hair rustled around their face as their beautiful crimson eyes peered out from underneath staring straight into his soul. He couldn't make out the face of this figure. After he woke, however, he figured it most have been Rei, from the white skin and the red eyes. Which made it even better. He'd had a crush on her from the first time they'd met there at NERV. All bandaged and helpless and even after, when she was the cold and unfeeling person he's grown to know.

Then the figure in his dream began to float towards him, it's arms outstretched as to gather him into an intimate embrace. But, just as this figure was nearly to him, nearly close either for him to reach out to touch his lips with theirs, he was awoken by Misato's cries.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

To Shinji, the morning seemed a blur. He couldn't take his mind off that dream. He wished over and over again that he could just crawl back into his soft, comfy bed and go back there. Even if he could catch a cat nap some where may be he could go back just for an instant. But, there was no way to do that on the drive to NERV with Misato driving, for sure! With her swerving in and out of traffic and honking at passing cars and swearing at the other drivers. It wasn't sure that if he fell asleep that he'd ever wake up again. It was always an adventure driving with Misato, especially first thing in the morning. 

_"Oh man I'd feel safer battling 20 Angels with a rock and a stick than I do driving with this freak!"_ Shinji thought as he held onto the dashboard for dear life.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, we have a little surprise for you guys today" Misato smirked as she drove into the parking lot of the NERV center.

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh! I'm not going to ruin that surprise! No way! Your father'll tell you when we get inside. But you, Asuka and Rei will love it!" she said triumphantly, placing her sunglasses on her head.

"Oh come on!" he begged as they walked to the elevator.

When they reached the conference room Asuka and Rei were already there. Typical Asuka was sitting there in one of the big padded chairs with her feet up on the conference table and her hands behind her head making herself comfortable. Not really caring who came in and saw her sitting there showing off her undies from under her school uniform.

Rei on the other hand stood in the corner by the window looking out over the city. She seemed to be in her own little world and didn't even turn her head when they walked in. She was so serene and so beautiful. The sun from the big plate glass window cast a light shadow over her delicate features and made her white skin glow like in Shinji's dream. 

Shinji couldn't help but stare at her. All the feelings from his dream came flooding back. It took all his effort to stop himself from going over there and taking her in his arms. So he could feel again all that he'd felt in his dream. 

As he stood there daydreaming about him and Rei he nearly didn't notice the door to the conference room open and in walk his father, Gendo Ikari, along with Maya Ibuki and Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

"Good morning everyone" said Dr. Ikari as he walked into the room. Motioning to Asuka to sit up right. "Now I know you all are wondering what I called you in here for"

"Yup" Asuka chimed in, leaning back in her chair putting her arms behind her head again.

"Well everyone I have someone for you to meet" he said as he motioned for Maya to open the door. 

"Everyone this is Kaworu Nagisa, the fifth child"


	2. Roomies

Chapter 2 - Roomies

Chapter 2 - Roomies

"The fifth child!" Asuka and Shinji yelled at once. Rei just stood there with a blank expression on her face. 

In walked Kaworu. He was slim and tall, taller than Shinji. But what stood out was that he looked like Rei. He was albino, his skin was the same white silk as Rei but his hair was a different color, it seemed to be more gray then Rei's and a longer cut. But he was still a beautiful sight. Shinji caught himself staring. He couldn't take his eyes off him. The way his off-white cotton shirt hung off one slender shoulder and how the strings from it hung loose across his chest almost seemed flirty but his composure gave away the fear he was really feeling. He was shy and wasn't really comfortable with these strangers staring at him but he tried to remain brave in front his new colleagues.

"Kaworu is an excellent pilot and has passed all his test missions with flying colors. He will be a fine addition to NERV and may even give ol' Rei over there a run for her money." he said gesturing her way. "Well everyone welcome the newest child to our group" Dr. Ikari said putting an arm around Kaworu's shoulders. "Shinji..."

"Huh?" Shinji stammered, being knocked out his dream world. "Oh, hi Kaworu. Welcome to Nerv. I hope you like the place. But be aware of Asuka...she's kind of a slut" he whispered in his ear with a giggle.

"Hey I heard that!!!" Asuka screamed jumping out of her chair.

"Heehee I was just kidding"

"Shinji..." Dr. Ikari cut in "...would show Kaworu around the place and get him settled in. And show him to his new room, he'll be staying in the male quarters, Room 396." 

"Oh you poor guy...you have to stay in quarters."

"What wrong with them?" Kaworu asked, still staring at his feet.

'_Man this guy really is sigh!' _"Well there really small and cold and there's never any hot water, that is if your lucky enough to get to the showers in the morning. Must of the guys that stay there are workers and stuff so they can get pretty stinky..."

"SHINJI!" his father chimed in, cutting him off in mid sentence.

"What? It's true!" he argued in his defense

"Don't listen to him Kaworu, the make quarters aren't that bad. You'll find them just fine until we find you a permanent residence."

"Um sir" Misato, who'd been marvelously quiet this whole time, chimed in "If it's OK with yourself and Shinji, for that matter, Kaworu is welcome to stay with us. I know it's difficult being new and all so may be it'd be best if he had someone around to show him the ropes and I know Shinji would be happy to do it." 

"That's not a bad idea. If you have the room I don't see why he couldn't stay with you. Shinji hasn't complained yet..." _'That's what you think father, you haven't tasted her cooking!'_ "...So what you think? turning to Kaworu who still remained there staring at his shoes "Would you like to live with Misato and Shinji or would you prefer living by yourself?"

Shyly looking up from his shoes he catch Shinji's eye. _'Those eyes...those beautiful crimson eyes...those blood red eyes' _

"I think..." he started unsure of himself, "I'd like to stay with Miss Katsuragi and Third Child Shinji Ikari, that is if they don't mind" He hadn't yet broken his gaze with Shinji.

"Hey! How about he stays with me" Asuka broken in, strolling over to Kaworu and pushing Shinji out of way, breaking the albino's hold on him. "I'm all alone, I need some...company" she said seductively clinging onto Kaworu's arm. 

"I told you she was a slut!" Shinji whispered into Kaworu's ear as he stared at her with a look of distress on his face. _'Good ol' Asuka.'_

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

During this whole introduction process Rei remained in her corner. No longer staring out the window though, her eyes were fixed of this new child. Who was he? What did these people see in him? Why was he being had such a fuss over? Rei for some reason disliked him already but couldn't figure out why. There was just something about him or about how everyone acted around him, especially Shinji, that just rubbed her the wrong way. 'He's new, that's why. In a few weeks he'll just be one of us, no one special and everything will go back to normal' she thought, trying to reassure herself of her procession here at NERV. She was the best and no new kid was going to take that away from her. Even if he did resemble her, he was _never_ going to be better than her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh man my feet are sore!" Shinji complained, knocking off a pile of junk onto the floor that Misato had left on the small yellow foot stool. "Awwww that's better!" he said making himself comfortable in the big chair and putting his feet up on the stool. 

The exertions of the day had taken there toll on Shinji's poor feet. They had spent the day, Shinji, Misato and Kaworu...Oh and Asuka (of course, hanging on Kaworu like a lost child) They walked around the entire Nerv center. Some parts of it Shinji hadn't even seen before. They showed him everything from the Main control center to the mess hall (where they'd forced down many horrible meals in their years at Nerv) but the high-light of the tour had to be Eva docking bay. Where Asuka's Eva, Unit-02, slept. 

"Your going to be piloting Unit-02 for the time being Kaworu, until your Eva is up and running" said Ritsuko. Kaworu didn't respond. He was mesmerized by the sight of it. He stood there staring with those blood red eyes for what seemed like hours. He couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could finally get to pilot the monstrous machine. Shinji stood there staring at him staring at the Eva '_He's like a kid in a toy store window_._ So innocent, so carefree_'

It was about this time that Asuka got tired of Kaworu's coldness toward her affections and had retired from the tour and returned to her room in the woman's quarters for a little R&R, well at least that's what she said. It was a surprise to Shinji that she could be rejected for that long without loosing her cool. But even when her consistent cooing and clinging to his arm he never said a word. It was almost scary the way he remained quiet the entire tour, but, Shinji could see from his facial expressions that he was utterly amazed by what he saw. The shear size and technological genius of the compound was enough to amaze anyone for that matter. Well, until your there for 3/4 of your life.

Even on their drive back to Misato's apartment Kaworu remain placid. Quietly staring out the passenger side window, a small smile creased his small, almost pouty, lips. He seemed to be enjoying just sitting there taking in his surroundings. 

_'I guess he's never been to Toyko-3 before? Man his not even complaining about almost being killed by Misato's horrible driving on his first day. I wish I had that guys composer'_

Shinji couldn't help but be amazed. _'This guy must be an awesome fighter, Father was right, he is going to get Rei and run for her money if he fights like I imagine... OUCH!!'_

"OUCH!!!" Shinji yelled after hitting his head on the seat in front of him when Misato slammed the breaks in her parking spot in the parking garage of her apartment building. 

"Make yourself at home Kaworu, you can grab anything out of the fridge and the TV's over there" Misato said pointing to the television sitting in the corner, but at first glace it would have been hard to find since it was covered with Misato's usual mess of clothes, garbage and the occasional newspaper here and there. 

"It's OK man, you'll get used to the mess after awhile...hey if not you can go stay with Asuka" Shinji joked. No mess could ever force _him_ to do _that_ _again_.

"Go on have a seat, supper'll be done in a few...minutes?" she said realizing there was nothing in the fridge except baking soda, a couple cans of beer and a two hot dogs from the night before. "May be I'll order pizza"

Slowly, unsure of where to sit due to the excessive amounts of dirty laundry which covered 70% of the apartment, Kaworu put down his small leather bag, which was the only bag he'd brought, and took a seat on the soft forest green couch across from Shinji. Whom was still pampering his sore feet. 

"So..." Shinji started, not really knowing what to say to the guy "..how do ya like the place? I know it's a little messy but don't worry after wash day it'll be clean for the 3 hours it takes to wash it all, at least it'll be a clean smelling mess" he joked and to his shear amazement and faint smile crossed his face as he looked up at him. _'Yes it worked!'_

"Kaworu, you can go put your stuff in Shinji's room, it just through that door and get cleaned up before the pizza guy gets here."

_'My Room!! Oh man! I never really thought about him staying with ME! What if I have that dream again and I say or do "something" in my sleep. Oh man!'_

"Ummmm, my room? Are...are you sure there's...room in there for both of us? Like...well...I snore and I might keep him up and my floor is kinda hard. Don't you think it's be better if he...?"

"Oh stop it, there lots of room in there and I'll put in cot in there until I can get something better. Hey, you guys'll have fun. You can talk and listen to music and paint each others toe nails...err...whatever guys do when they sleep over. It'll be fun! We'll have a slumber play!! Just like went we were kids!" she said bouncing up and down like a little girl who had too much sugar. 

Kaworu giggled slightly at her as he got up to get his bag.

"We'll have fun" he teased, as he past Shinji on his way to their room, with a smile on his face. 

During supper Kaworu began to open up more. He wasn't quite as reserved as he was and joined in on Shinji and Misato's small talk on the whether and the future of their company softball team (which they convinced Kaworu to join), but he back out during there argument but the best pizza toppings. Since Misato's choice of pineapple and anchovies hadn't gone over to well with Shinji. Yet he seemed to enjoy watching Misato turn red in the face when Shinji started throwing the tiny fish across the table at her.

By bedtime they were all pretty exhausted. Misato had been sitting there nodding off in front of the TV for about a half and hour and Shinji could barely keep his eyes open long enough to finish his Chemistry project. Kaworu, on the other hand, sat silently reading a book he'd brought with him. It was an old brown covered novel of some sort but it had no title on it so Shinji wasn't sure what it was. He seemed to be deeply involved in the storyline cause he never once looked up from it in the hour or more that he'd reading it, that Shinji noticed that is.

"Good book?" Shinji asked trying more than anything to break the boredom of his homework.

Kaworu looked up surprised. "Oh! yes it is"

"What's it about?"

"Oh it's a romance"

"Romance? How can you read that stuff?" Shinji wrinkled his nose in disgust at the notion of a guy reading a romantic novel.

"It's really good actually" he said trying to defend himself, "Lots of fighting and jealous lovers and stuff...very good"

"Ummmm, OK I'll take your word for it" he said going back to his homework.

At that moment Misato pealed herself from her spot in front of the television and walked over to them. "OK guys I think it's time you to get to bed, we have to get up early in the morning for Kaworu's test drive of Unit-04. So scoot! Get to bed!"

After brushing their teeth they both entered Shinji's room to see Misato had made up a small cot with a pillow and a couple blankets from the hall closet beside Shinji's. 

"Well, goodnight Shinji" Kaworu said as he crawled onto his little cot fully clothed.

"Aren't you going to get on your pajamas or something?" Shinji asked puzzled.

"Well, I don't have any" he replied staring at the ceiling.

"You don't? Well I think I have an extra pair around here somewhere.

Shinji opened the drawer of his dresser and pulled out a nicely folded pair of blue and white stripped ones. His room was a far cry from the rest of the apartment, everything was neat and clean. Not the typical teenage boys room by far.

"Here ya go" he said handing them to him.

Seemingly unshy about undressing in front of others, Kaworu stripped off down to his white boxers which seemed to fade into the white of his skin in the dim moonlight. The figure of the slender albino seemed to glow like the figure in his dream. The thought gave Shinji a jolt but was dismissed as quickly as came.

"I think they're a little small" Kaworu giggled turning to Shinji, looking down at the legs of bottoms which were a good 2 inches too short. Along with the arms of the shirt.

Shinji had noticed how much taller Kaworu was then him. He looked to be about the same age as him but he was a good 2 or 3 inches shorter. 

"We'll have to go get you something better tomorrow" Shinji said also giggling at the sight of him. Kaworu did look pretty silly, like a kid that didn't want to give up his favor PJ's even after he was way to big for them.

Both exhausted by now they crawled into bed and covered up.

"Goodniff Kaworufff" Shinji said with his head buried in his pillow.

"Goodnight Shinji"


	3. Test drive

Chapter 3 -Test drive

Chapter 3 -Test drive

The stars twinkled little a million diamonds on the inky black background of space as Shinji glided effortlessly through the nothingness. The spectacular colors of distant planets and the bright shining of the stars were mesmerizing. Until, all at once, the stars began to combined to a mass of white light that, almost seemingly by magic, took the form of human being. The slender form was so familiar now. _'May be it is Rei' _As he tried to reach for her hand the dream faded and was replaced by the annoying BUZZ of his alarm clock on the night stand beside him.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"What the fffff....?" Shinji groaned, rolling over to give his alarm clock a piece of his mind. _'What time is it?'_

"Hurry up in there, we're going to be late!" Misato yelled from the kitchen. Shinji could smell bacon cooking on the stove, the only thing Misato could manage to make a not screw up.

"I'm coming" he replied with a yawn. _'Hey where's Kaworu?' _

Kaworu's little cot was empty. His blankets were all folded and piled neatly at the end of it with the pajamas that Shinji had lent him placed nicely on the top of the pile.

_'I didn't even hear him get up this morning'_

'Oh Man! I had that dream again, I hope I didn't do anything "weird" last night. Just go out there and act normal...just act normal!'

Hoping out of bed he jogged to the door and threw it open to see Misato and Kaworu sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a delicious looking plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. Kaworu looked up at Shinji with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

"Good...oops!" dropping the bacon back onto his plate "Good morning Shinji. Did you sleep well?" 

_'Oh man what's that supposed to mean. Did I do something? Act normal'_

"Yeah, fine. Thanks. When did you get up anyways? I didn't even heard you get up."

"Oh I've been up for awhile. Couldn't sleep. Too excited!"

This was the first time since arriving in Tokyo-3 that Kaworu has shown any amount of emotion towards anything. But the thought of piloting the Unit-02 today has got him down right giddy. 

After breakfast and a nice shower, a cold one in Shinji's case, they were off. 

"Here ya go Kaworu" said Ritsuko handing him his brand new plug suit. It was pretty much like Shinji's except for the obvious size difference and slight variation in color. 

"Just go in the dressing room over there" she said motioning to the door on the opposite side of the docking bay "If you have trouble Shinji'll help you out."

Walking over to the row of lockers in the dressing room to retrieve his own suit Shinji noticed a new locker had been added to the row. The letters 'K. Nagisa' had been printed in gold on the blue metal door.

"Hey Kaworu" Shinji called him over "Look you've got your own locker now too, right beside mine" he said showing him the front his own locker. 

"Who's 'S. ka i'?" Kaworu asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I need to get that fixed" he giggled removing his plug suit from the hook.

"I'll be right back"

Shinji was a little shy about undressing in front of people so he retired to the bathroom stall to put on his plug suit. When he returned though Kaworu was still struggling to figure out how to put it on.

"How do you put this stupid thing on" he said with a growl

"Well first you have to take off your clothes" Shinji said holding up his bundle of clothes. 

"Oh! Everything?" 

"Afraid so" he said throwing the bundle into his locker.

"OK" he said pulling his shirt off over his head, then his pants which he through in a pile on the floor. Then came his socks and underwear. He wasn't shy in the least. He didn't even bother turning his back when he undressed. Well, he had to be shy about, he was very well endowed. _'Wow! What? What am I doing? He's a guy! Stop looking!!' _But Shinji couldn't. he was very handsome. Even with his slender physic he was in great shape. His abs and pecs were strong and well defined....along with something else. And his white skin seemed to glow under the florescent lights, kind of like it had the night before in the moonlight of Shinji's room.

"Shinji?"

"Huh?" Shinji was catch off guard, he had slipped back into his dream world.

Kaworu stood there in his plug suit without it 'vacuum sealed' (as they like to call it).

"I think it's a little big" he said as he stood there with his suit hanging off him like a little kid in there parents clothes.

"Oh here" Shinji pushed a small bottom on the wrist of his suit and it immediately sealed itself to the contours of his body. "There your all set to go!" 

Shinji took a deep breath so he turned to leave the dressing room trying to compose himself again. _'What was that? He's a guy for god sakes! But he's so...NO!! STOP IT!!! Stop thinking like that!!...'_

"Test run #4570. Eva: Unit-02. Pilot: Fifth Child Kaworu Nagisa, is about to commence. Everyone please evacuate the docking bay" Misato announced over the intercom as Kaworu began his start-up procedures for his test run of Unit-02. Shinji knew that Kaworu was tremendously excited about that test run but he remained completely professional the entire time. He'd be waiting for this moment for a long time but he couldn't believe how calm he'd been this whole time, his heart rate never fluctuated as the LCL was injected into the cabin of Unit-02. _'How can he stay so calm? The first time I piloted an Eva I almost died! I thought I was going to drowned in that LCL, so how can he be so calm? He's not even acting brave...he is genuinely brave!'_

"Test run #4570. Eva: Unit-01. Pilot: Second Child Shinji Ikari, is about to commence start-up procedures." she announced over the intercom.

"OK Shinji that's your call" she said turning to me, motioning me to get going.

"How do you like it?" Shinji asked Kaworu as they practiced for battle against each other in the training field. 

"I love it!" replied an excited Kaworu from the cockpit of Unit-02.

Dr. Ikari was right. This guy was going to give Rei a run for her money. Every punch Shinji threw he blocked, every blow was deflected. _'This guy is really good! OK I have to concentrate!'_

He through another series of blows and strikes, all deflected by the very skillful Kaworu.

__

'Oh god this guy has awesome mental control, his Sync Ratio must be amazing! Just like the rest of him...What! NO!! Don't think like that!'

"Shinji..." Misato's voice came over the intercom. "your losing mental control...you have to concentrate"

__

'I am concentrating...kind of. But this guy is amazing! He's so mentally strong...and physically...No Stop thinking like that! I'm not gay!'

"Shinji! Concentrate! What's going on?" Misato yelled with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing...just didn't sleep well last night" Shinji lied

"Well keep your head up...the new kid is kicking your ass!" she teased.

__

'OK gotta concentrate...keep my eye on the ball...or balls. NO!! Brain stop it! Stop thinking like that! What the...?'

BANG!! Kaworu hit him in the chest of the Eva while Shinji argued with himself, knocking him off his feet. He landed with a crash on the grass. Dirt and dust flew sky high as Shinji lay there stunned not knowing what hit him.

"OUCH! Hey be gentle!" Shinji hollered as Ritsuko cleaned a wound on Shinji's forehead. He'd hit his head when he hit the ground after Kaworu's blow.

"I think you'll live. Here..." she said putting a band-aid over the cut, which was a lot smaller that it first appeared.

"Are you OK?" Kaworu asked as he jogged into the infirmary from the docking bay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cut" Shinji replied rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kaworu said sympathetically laying one hand on Shinji's leg and the other on the band-aid on his forehead.

__

'His hand is on my leg...Oh god why do I feel so nervous? God what's up with me?'

Kaworu gently ran his finger tips along the length of the bandage, sending a tingle up Shinji's spine. Not purposely, Shinji let out a little sigh of pleasure. _'Oh no, I hope he didn't hear that! He didn't seem too...phew!'_

The rest of the day seemed to pass quite quickly. Kaworu continued he's training of the Unit-02 well Shinji watched from the monitors in the control room. _'This guy is really good. He hasn't had a mistake once yet!'_ Unit-01 had been damaged slightly in the course of Shinji's fall so he remained behind for the rest of the day. Not really wanting to go up against Kaworu again anyway. _'I'm glad that guy is on our side!'_

But all day the thought of what he was feeling around Kaworu nagged at him the whole day. What was this he was feeling? Was he nervous around him because he was an excellent fighter or was it because he had a crush on him? _'It can't be a crush! I'm not gay! Well, not that I know of. This has never happened before'_

The thought was confusing. He didn't know how to approaching the situation. _'May be if I just ignore it this feeling will go away'_

And that's what he did for the remainder of the afternoon, or tried to. He kept himself busy as best he could. Going over training schedules and exercises and even poked fun at Asuka, who'd popped in to see how Kaworu was treating her baby, along with Rei, who stayed relatively quiet during the whole session. Actually, Rei hadn't very much of anything since Kaworu showed up.

"Rei…" Shinji asked concerned "are you OK? You haven't said a word in hours?"

Rei just flashed Shinji a worried glance and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Asuka asked in a snobby tone as she followed after her.

"Rei! Rei wait up!!" Asuka yelled jogging up to her as she swiftly walked down the corridor. "Wait up would ya? What's wrong?" she asked catching up to her.

Rei looked at her with a worried expression on her face. "Asuka...there's something about Kaworu..."

"Yeah I know!" Asuka chimed in

"You know?" Rei asked surprised

"Yeah. He's Hot!!!" she replied wiping her forehead "Phew!"

"No! I don't mean it like that"

"What he's not hot?"

"No...well yes...but...Stop it! That's not what I was talking about" Rei said heatedly "There's something not...not right about him. I keep getting this weird feeling whenever I'm around him."

"I know what it is! You like him!" Asuka joked. "Kaworu and Rei sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" She sang dancing around. 

Her song echoed in the empty corridor as Rei, disgusted by the whole thought, shook her head and began walking away. But there was something about Kaworu that she could figure out. What was it that was so different? What was this feeling? "I couldn't be attracted to him, could I?" she asked herself, looking at her feet as she walked. "I've never had a crush on anyone so...so this what it is? No there something else there! But what?"


	4. A Night to Remember

Chapter 4 -A Night to Remember

"Where are the showers?" Kaworu asked poking his head around the doorway of the control room where Shinji was sitting, reading over some History homework, or at least trying too anyway.

"Oh, they're around the corner. I'll show ya" Shinji said getting up from his chair, glad to finally have something to do. His ass had fallen asleep several times during the course of the day so it was about time he got up and got the blood flowing again.

"Here ya go." Shinji said opening the door to let him in. "Do you want me to wait for ya?"

"Ummmm...yeah, Misato wants us to meet her in the parking garage after I shower up but I don't have a clue how to get there by myself."

"OK I'll wait here for ya" he said sitting on the wooden bench in the middle of the small room. 

As he sat there his mind began to wander. He started thinking about the mysterious fifth child that had been thrown upon them and he realized that he really didn't know anything about him. _'What's his birthday? Where'd he come from? How old is he?'_

"Shinji, where's the towels?" 

Shinji was jolted out of his dream world by the voice coming from the showers. As he got up to bring Kaworu a towel he was stopped in his tracks and almost dropped the towel on the wet tile floor. Kaworu stood there in the buff as beautiful as ever. The shining droplets of water twinkled on his white skin like diamonds. They ran down the delicate curves of his torso and continued down his smooth, muscular legs forming a puddle around his feet. It dripped from his messy hair which was matted on his forehead and getting in his eyes. Taking a hand to brush it away he sent tiny droplets flying through the air. Sparkling like stars before they hit the floor.

'Oh my god! He's perfect!' And that he was. Every part of him was pure perfection. 

"Ah…Shinji! Towel! I'm dripping here!" Kaworu said with a laugh

"Ummmm…Oh here" he said handing him the towel, turning his back to him to hide his ever reddening face and ever hardening erection.

"What's wrong with me?"

The rest of the day was pretty awkward for Shinji. He didn't know how to act with Kaworu. It wasn't normal for him to be acting this way around a guy. It wasn't like it was the first time he's ever seen a guy naked. Kaji used to walk naked from Misato's room to the bathroom ever morning when he "slept" over. But this was different, with Kaji it was just disgusting but with Kaworu it was the most beautiful thing Shinji'd ever seen. _'Why am I feeling like this? He's a guy! I can't be gay! I can't feel like this about a guy!!"_

By bedtime that evening Kaworu had noticed Shinji's quietness and feared that something was wrong. Had he done something to offend his new friend?

"Shinji…this there something wrong?" he asked with a solemn tone, still staring at the ceiling of Shinji's room. They'd gone to bed without a word. Kaworu fought with himself whether to ask Shinji what was wrong. He wasn't sure if he really wanted know the answer for fear that he'd done something wrong that he was unaware of that made Shinji angry with him.

"Oh nothing" Shinji said with his head still stuffed in his pillow. He was afraid to look at Kaworu, afraid of what he would feel if he looked at the beautiful figure lying there, so innocently, beside his bed. The moonlight casing shadows on his delicate features and making his milky white skin glow like a star. And for fear of looking into those eyes, those beautiful sparkling crimson eyes. Those, angel eyes.

"Shinji…you've been so quiet today. Did…did I do something to offend you?" Kaworu asked sincerely. 

"Oh...no!" he rolled over to look at him, despite his fear. "No it's nothing like that, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry" Shinji hadn't thought about the way his behavior would seem to Kaworu. As he thought about it he realized, he was acting like he was mad at Kaworu, but who he was really mad at was himself. _'Why am I acting like this? It isn't Kaworu's fault that I'm feeling like this. Why should I take it out on him?'_

"I'm sorry. I just have some stuff on my mind that's all. I'm not mad at you or anything."

"Oh that good. I thought you were mad about Misato asking me to stay here."

"No way! I like having you here." _'In more ways than you know'_

"That's good. Cause I like being here...a lot."

Shinji rolled to his other side and closed his eyes trying to go to sleep but he knew he'd never be able to. Kaworu was the same way.

A few minutes later Kaworu rolled over again and looked at Shinji lying there in his bed, all cuddled up in his white blanket. So cute, so innocent "Shinji?"

"Huh?" Shinji replied not moving.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

The question kind of struck him off guard. Never in a million year would Shinji have thought 'relationships' would have been a topic of conversation between him and Kaworu. Rolling back over to look at Kaworu he replied "Well...kind of...ummmm"

"Let me guess...Asuka?" Kaworu broke in.

"Oh god never!!!" Shinji shouted with a laugh

"Really?"

"Why would ever think that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just thought there was something between you that's all."

"Yeah...blinding hatred!" They both laughed. It was nice talking to something like this. Neither one of them had ever had someone around they could talk to. 

"So...is there anyone around that I know you may have a crush on?" he teased.

"Ummmm...no"

"Oh..." his voice trailed off.

Kaworu lay there silent for awhile continuing to stare at the ceiling. _'Wants up with him? Did I say something wrong...' _

"Shinji" Kaworu began, almost in a whisper "Have you...have you ever..." he stammered not knowing quite how to say what he was thinking.

"What? What is it?" Shinji asked impatiently

"Have you ever had a...a...crush on...ah..a..another guy?" he asked still not having the courage to look at Shinji.

Shinji was shocked. He didn't know what to say. _'Oh god! What do I say? I can't tell him how I feel about him, can I? Do I lie to him? I want to tell him about these feelings I've been having for him but what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he's thinking about someone else and just wants my option. Oh god what do I say?'_

"Ummm..." he stammered. The cool damp air of the room seemed to choke him like two hands clasped around his neck. He couldn't seem to breath. Words catch in his throat so he just lay there silent. His mind racing.

"Shinji" Kaworu sat up on his cot and looked at him. His red eyes burned into Shinji's as he lie there unable to look away. He reached over and put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. He could feel the warmth of Kaworu's hand through his blue cotton pajamas. The touch sent a tingle up his spine. "Shinji...I know what's on your mind. I know how you feel" The look of shock flashed on Shinji's face. _'Oh my god! He knows!!' _ "and I want you to know that I feel the same way" 

All Shinji could do was stare at him in shock. He was filled with a million feelings. He was happy, scared, relieved, worried but above all confused. How was he supposed to pursue this? But before he had the chance to react Kaworu made the decision for him. 

Still having Shinji locked in his gaze, Kaworu slowly moved his head toward him. Shinji could feel his warm breath on his face. He could feel Kaworu's supple pink lips gently brush up against his as he lay there paralyzed. His lips were so soft and so sweet. _'Oh he's so beautiful. Stop teasing and kiss me' _And then as if he were reading Shinji's mind he pressed his warm, damp lips up against Shinji's filling him with pleasure. Nothing else could describe it. The world seemed to melt away. And without thinking Shinji lifted his arms to rap around Kaworu's neck, drawing him closer. He began to play with Kaworu's suave silver hair as he began to explore the boys mouth with his tongue. Longing to be closer still, Kaworu climbed from his cot onto Shinji's bed and lay beside him, not yet breaking their tender kiss. He held him close as if he would escape if he let go, but Shinji had no intentions of going anywhere. His hands begin to roam the contours of Shinji's back and then began gliding down towards his buttocks. Shinji to was getting into the moment and began to explore the curves of Kaworu's body and slowly made his way to the front of his shirt, where he began to unbutton it exposing the aluminous skin underneath. Kaworu did the same, motioning Shinji to pull his cotton T-shirt off over his head.

By now they both knew there was no turning back for either of them, and neither wanted to. Slowly Kaworu slid his hands down under the elastic of Shinji's pajama bottoms and caressed his buttocks gently. A low moan welled up from deep in his throat. And guess as Kaworu was about to move farther a through hit Shinji like a truck. _'Wait a minute! I don't even know this guy. I don't know anything about him and I'm about to let him have sex with me!' _So he quickly pulled away from Kaworu before he could go any farther.__

"What's wrong?" Kaworu looked at him concerned.

"It just...well we really don't know each other that well. How can we be doing this? We barely know each other" The thought that they were both guys never even entered his mind.

"Yeah your right" Kaworu said with a smile, trying to hit the disappointment he really felt. But Shinji was right. They really weren't ready for this. "So....let's talk. Let's let's get to know each other."

"OK well...um...when's your birthday?" Shinji asked, he could think of anything better to ask him at the moment.

"September 13th, 2000" he answered proudly.

"Wow! That's the exact day of the 2nd Impact!" he said excitedly

"Yeah I know, it's just one of my little quirks" he said giggling.


	5. Class We have a New Student...

Chapter 5 -Class we have a new student today...

For the remainder of the night the two boys lay there talking about everything under the sun. Everything from their favorite movies to how many time they thought Asuka had been stuck down by the male personnel at NERV. But their childhoods never seem to come up in conversation, neither brought it up and neither wanted to. 

It wasn't until early morning when the boys finally tired out and fell asleep. As they slept Shinji slipped into his dream world of distant galaxies and beautiful strangers. But this time it was different. The illuminance form wasn't some faceless figure it was Kaworu. He stood there as beautiful as ever. His angel eyes gazing at him as they had that night before he'd kissed him. He reached for Shinji and pulled him close holding him in his arms. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Idontwannagetup" Shinji mumbled reaching for the snooze button on his alarm clock. It had been sounding for some time now but he was to tired to move. The sound, all though, never bothered Kaworu who still remained curled up beside him. _'Oh god I really did it! I was hoping it was all a dream. Well...no I wasn't. It was so nice, having someone special, someone to open up to, someone to love. Even if that person happens to be a guy. Well, I guess I can't do to much about how that worked out can I? Oh god, what if someone finds out? I can't think about that! I can't!!'_

Trying to block all his worries out of his head he cuddled up to Kaworu for comfort and to escape the reality of it all. As he did Kaworu stirred and turn to look at him.

"Good morning" he said sleepily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep" Shinji replied with a smile.

"Guys! Time to get our ass out of bed, your going to be late for school!" Misato yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh god! School! Quick get in your own bed!" Shinji said panicking, pushing Kaworu out of his bed. He landed on the floor with a thump and quickly scrambled into his cot just in time. Just as he pulled the blankets over him Misato threw open the door with a load "Good morning!"

"Come on guys, get your lazy butts out of bed! We don't want Kaworu to be late for his first day of school. Here..." she through a bundle of clothes on the foot of Kaworu's cot. "put those on. It's you new school uniform. Now hurry. Your breakfast is getting cold!" she and slammed the door behind her.

"That was close" Shinji said with a laugh, a feeling of relief coming over him.

"Yeah and she never even noticed we both had no shirts on" Kaworu said looking down at his bare chest.

"Oh god, yeah. Oh well for her information it was really hot in here last night"

"But it was" Kaworu said giving Shinji a wink. "Now lets getting going. We don't wanna be late now do we?" he said smiling and grabbed his uniform.

* * * * * * * * * * *

People stared as Shinji and Kaworu walked into school that morning. It was enough having one albino student but two was little unusual. Also, Kaworu wasn't his normal quiet self anymore. As they walked down to their classroom Kaworu, with a pleased expression on his face from having all these people staring at him like a movie star, gave little waves to complete strangers whom he found looking in his direction.

"I love this!" he whispered to Shinji as they entered their homeroom class. "Where am I supposed to sit?". Looking around the classroom he could see there wasn't too much room left. The only seats that left were Shinji's and one at the back of the classroom. Next to it sat Rei, sitting out the window over looking the courtyard of the school. 

"Your going to have to sit beside Rei" Shinji said leaning towards him. 

"But I don't think she likes me too much" Kaworu replied with a worried expression on his face. "Well make her like you" he paused "Like you did me, but quiet as much" he added in a whisper giving Kaworu a little nudge with his elbow.

Kaworu gave him a smile and walked toward his seat.

"Can I sit here?" He gave Rei a friendly smile as she looked up at him. Without a response she looked away and began staring out the window again.

"O..K.." he said unsure of how to precede. As he eased himself into the blue plastic chair beside Rei their teacher began. "Class we have a new student in our class today"

Kaworu's head dropped. "Oh no" he mumbled under his breath.

"Kaworu could you come up here" she motioned for him to come to join her at the front of the classroom.

Kaworu slowly began his death-march to the front of the classroom mumbling under his breath. 

"Class this is Kaworu Nagisa, he will be joining us for the remainder of the year"

Kaworu, with a stupid smile on his face, gave the class a little wave with Shinji giggling to himself. _'Man he looks like a dork'_

"So I see you have the pleasure of Kaworu's company every morning huh?" Asuka joked as she stuffed the last of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her mouth. 

Rei scuffed at the idea that Kaworu's company was a pleasurable experience. There still was something about Kaworu she didn't like but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Something was different about him, something was wrong...very wrong.

"Rei, was it about him that you don't like?" Asuka asked concerned.

"I told you before. There's something up with that guy and I want to know what. Don't you find it strange that he just all of a sudden he just shows up here directly from SEELE and no one knows a thing about him...."

"Like you" Asuka cut-in with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Well not exactly..." she trailed off not quiet knowing what to say to that one.

"I think your jealous Rei Ayanami!"

"Jealous!?"

"Yes jealous!. I think your jealous because Kaworu is just as good a pilot as you...may be even better. And your afraid that your being 'replaced'." Asuka sat back proudly in her chair, crossing her arms.

Rei looked down at the table. She couldn't look Asuka in the eye. For once, she just might be right. Kaworu was giving her a run for her money. She took pride, even though she never showed it, in being the best pilot at NERV and for being the only albino in Toyko-03 but Kaworu had taken all that away when he showed up. May be that's what was bugging her about him?

"Or..." Asuka chimed in, "maybe your jealous of all the time he's spending with your little Shinji-kun" she said jokingly.

"What!" Rei almost jumped out of her chair.

"I was just kidding!" she giggled "Don't get all uptight. But...I never saw you show that much emotion about something before. The one time Rei Ayanami looses her cool and I'm here to provoke it and witness it. I feel so special"

"Behave! For once in your life act like..."

"You!" Asuka cut-in.

Shaking her hand, Rei got up with her lunch tray and walked away.

"Hey wait for me!" Asuka yelled grabbing her book bag and running after her.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"So where are we off to now? Kaworu asked fiddling with the combination lock.

"We have to go over to NERV for some training seminar and then we're home free for the rest of the day" Shinji said leaning up against the locker beside him.

"So what are these training seminars all about anyway?"

"Ah, there nothing much. They just go over training procedures and weapon mechanics and things like that. And whatever background on the Angels they've been able to cook up for this week."

"The Angels..." Kaworu murmured under his breath 

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing....This Stupid Locker!!! I can't get the damn thing open!" Kaworu yelled hitting the locker with the side him his fist.

"Here let me" Shinji pushed him away "What's the combination?"

"16-26-0"

"OK let me work my magic" he started fiddling with the lock

"16 to the right....26 to the left...0...and...give it a little pull and Ta ba!!" It opened. "See I have the magic touch!"

"You sure do" Kaworu said giving Shinji a little smile, making Shinji blush.

"Now hurry up you. We don't wanna be late" Shinji said changing the subject.


	6. Good Night My Love

Chapter 6 -Good night my love

"Man what a day!" Shinji exclaimed as he and Kaworu began to get ready for bed that evening. The training seminar had been 3 hours of complete boredom. All they talked about were the mechanics of Eva's and the same old training simulations that had been gone over a hundred times. Nothing about the Angels or anything. Well, there could have been but Shinji feel asleep half way through it. Kaworu momentarily poked him in the side to keep Dr. Akagi from noticing him drooling on the table top.

At home afterwards Misato decided it was going to be meat loaf day. Which is never a good thing to heard when your starving. Misato's meat loaf was the next best thing to eating dirt. But not far off. Shinji couldn't bring himself to eat more than a fourth of it before his stomach started talking back. Kaworu on the other hand scarfed down his whole plate full and asked for more. _'My god! He must have a strong stomach! What did they feed him before he got here?'_

"I have to ask. How did you eat that meat loaf?!" 

Kaworu with a puzzled expression on his face replied, "I don't know, it was food and I was hungry" 

"You must have a really strong stomach if you can eat Misato's cooking without dying of food poisoning" he laughed "We have to get you some new pajamas!" he exclaimed noticing again how stupid Kaworu looked in his pajamas.

"You know I could just sleep in my boxers. That's what I used to do. That's why I don't have any pj's of my own. You wouldn't mind, would you?" he asked giving Shinji another one of his flirty little smiles that always made him blush.

"I wouldn't mind a bit" he said smiling back at him.

"Shinji..." giving him the puppy dog eyes "Can I sleep with you again tonight?"

"Ummm...sure" he said lifting up the blankets for Kaworu to crawl under.

They snuggled up together under Shinji's warm blankets and the cold of the night air seemed to melt away. Shinji was in awe, even though the question still floated around in his mind _'How could I feel like this about a guy?' _But it didn't seem to bother him while he was around Kaworu. Everything seemed right. 

"Shinji.." Kaworu turned to face him "Can I have a good night kiss?"

Shinji paused at the question, the night before Kaworu was the dominate one. He hadn't asked if he could, he just did. 

"Ummmmm..." Shinji stammered catch in a web of confusion and embracement. Then Shinji catch himself _'What's wrong with me? Of course I do! Just say yes you fool!' _

"Yes"

Cupping his hands another Shinji's small face Kaworu leaned in to kiss him. His soft warm lips were as pleasant and sweet as they had the night before. And not even thinking about it, Shinji slid his hands around Kaworu small waist. Enclosing him in his warm embrace. 

Kaworu began playing with Shinji's hair and roaming his mouth with his tongue as Shinji lay there in bliss trying his best to keep up with Kaworu. 

He slid his hands under Kaworu's shirt lifting it off over his head and getting it stuck under his chin. "Oops! Sorry"

Kaworu just gave him an amused smile and began kissing him again. The scruff in his chin rubbed like sandpaper on Shinji's. _'He needs to shave. But I won't tell him now... later'_

Kaworu taking Shinji's lead and lifted the boy's shirt off too and threw it to the floor with his own. And then began to kiss his neck. 

"Be careful....don't want to leave a mark now" Shinji joked hardly managing to talk through the pleasure.

Slowly Kaworu's hands glided down Shinji's smooth back and began to push down his cotton pajama bottoms. He paused, waiting for Shinji to object, when he didn't he proceeded pulling them off over Shinji swollen member and tossing them too to the floor. 

Shinji could feel Kaworu's own erection growing with in the confines of his white boxers which made his all the worse. 

Grabbing Shinji's waist Kaworu eagerly pulled him closer. His kisses became more and more passionate. He began to suck harder and harder on Shinji's bottom lip making him groan in delight. Slowly he slid his hands in under Shinji's boxers, rubbing his soft buttocks. Knowing Kaworu wouldn't do anything with permission from him, Shinji took it into his own hands and slid his boxers off. 

"Oh Shinji" Kaworu sighed

"Oh Kaworu" Shinji replied and began kissing Kaworu's neck, hard then Kaworu had before, and began sliding his hands down over his hips, sliding Kaworu boxers off. 

The heat and passion brewing inside them before was almost unbearable. The friction of their rigid members rubbing against each other as Shinji rocked his hips were sent them both into a spiral of ecstasy. Both were having a hard time containing their orgasms, yet, neither wanted this to end. "Here....please...." Kaworu gestured for Shinji to sit up. "Can I?" he gasped as Shinji sat up pushing on his erection. "Can I go inside you?"

"Yes" 

Slowly Shinji stood up on his knees while Kaworu gently guided himself into the opening. Shinji gasped with pain and pleasure as he felt Kaworu push himself into him.

"Sit down on me" Kaworu whispered trying to be quiet which was becoming more and more difficult.

"Uh!" Shinji began to rock his hips back and fourth. Biting his hand to muffle the groans. He could felt Kaworu pushing his hips up to him and feel his hands massaging his own swollen member but he could not open his eyes. The room seemed to spin and his body tingled and then his body started to tighten and a great pressure was released, it seemed to go on forever and yet it was over all to quickly.

Kaworu quickened breaths persisted though, and he began to push harder and harder into Shinji's body. The feeling of Shinji tightening on him had almost peeked him yet it had not yet come.

"Oh Kaworu stop...please...." reluctantly Kaworu stopped, gently removing himself from Shinji's body.

"I didn't finish" he started but Shinji put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh" Slowly Shinji slid down Kaworu's lean trembling body. 

Kaworu couldn't breath as Shinji began to suck on him. "Oh!" The warmth of Shinji's mouth made it hard not to come right in his face. Kaworu gasped as his body began to tense 

"I'm...com...coming" 

Just as Shinji had raised his head, Kaworu came.

For minutes later they both just lay there, cuddled up in each others arms. Neither one could move from pure exhaustion but neither could sleep from the exhilaration that had not yet worn off. 

"Does this mean you my boyfriend now?" Shinji asked modestly looking up at Kaworu.

"I guess so" he replied with a little laugh.

"But how are we going to tell this to people?" And then a thought popped into his head and he sat up in bed "If Misato finds out she won't let us sleep together anymore!"

"May be it's best if we just keep this our little secret for the time being. I don't think it'll go over to well at school either if people know the new guys' a fag, huh?"

"A fag? I'm a fag..." Shinji looked down "How can I be a fag! I like girls...but I like you too! Man, I'm messed up BIG time!" he said shaking his head

"You just like variety in your life" Kaworu joked, trying to comfort his lover. "Don't worry yourself about it...now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Good night my love"


	7. The Secret's Out

Chapter 7 –The Secrets Out

Shinji awoke the next morning before his alarm sounded to discover Kaworu had already returned to his cot on the floor beside his bed. _'I guess he didn't want to be pushed out on the floor again this morning' _Shinji snickered to himself. _'I can't wait 'til tonight'_

Pulling himself out of bed he grabbed his clothes which were still thrown around the floor from the night before and got dressed. Quietly, he tiptoed across the room to the door. Trying not to wake Kaworu, he eased the door open and went out.

"Shinji!" Misato yawned as she padded across the floor. 

"Yes" he said as he stuck his out from around the bathroom door with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"AH! You scared the shit out of me! Why are you up so early?"

"I dunno. Jusfff goot upff....just a sec" Returning to the bathroom sink to spit out the toothpaste that was building up in his mouth. "There that's better. I beat the clock this morning so I figured I'd get up. I knew you'd be yelling at me soon enough anyway"

Misato laughed "Your starting to act like Kaworu. I guess it was a good idea asking him to stay."

"Sure was" Shinji said under his breath with a smile.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh I said it sure was...ah...he's great...ah...company and I could learn a lot from him. I Mean! Since he's such a good pilot and all" Shinji stammered

"Sure...well finish getting ready and I'll make breakfast. And go wake up Kaworu would ya?." And she padded off towards the kitchen. 

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Shinji leaned against it and gave out a sigh of relief. 

"Phew! Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" he said to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The next few days seemed to blend together. School and training filled the days and the nights were filled with loving passion and dreamless sleeps. But no one was the wiser about Kaworu and Shinji's little secret. Except for may be Rei. She kept close tabs on their new friend. She knew something was going on with Kaworu. Something no one knew.

"What are you doing?" Asuka had been walking down the hall toward her locker Friday afternoon when she spotted Rei, standing alone in the hallway eyeing Kaworu and Shinji who were standing at their lockers talking. "Are you playing James Bond again?"

"There's something going on there but…"

"You can't put on finger on it. I know! You've been saying the same thing for the past week. Give it up! Just admit it, you're jealous. Your jealous of how good a pilot Kaworu is or that Shinji is spending so much time with him and not drooling over you or something like that! Hey for all you know he could be fucking your little Shinji-kun, wouldn't that just kill you! For god sake, just give it up!!" Asuka was almost yelling by now. Annoyed, she turned and stumped off down the hall pasted the boys without as much as a sideways glance.

"I wish she would just give this up! I wonder if she acted this way when I showed up?" she mumbled to herself throwing open the courtyard door.

"I wish I could just find out what's going on with this guy. I know there something up with him. I just can't be imagining it…What The?" Rei stopped in mid thought. She had been standing in the doorway of a classroom so Kaworu and Shinji couldn't see her from where they were standing. Kaworu had even looked around to see if anyone was around and not seeing anyone, he leaned in and gave Shinji a quick kiss before leaving his lover to go to his Physics tutoring. 

"Did I just see, what I think I saw?" Rei was amazed. She couldn't believe her eyes. "It can't be! That must be what he was hiding. Oh god! Was Asuka right…about Shinji and Kaworu….Oh god! Shinji!!!" she yelled running to find Asuka. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

That night as Shinji lay curled up in Kaworu's arms he began to dream again. The same dream he'd been having the week before. But this time was different and it sent a chill up his spine. Floating through the fabric of space once he witnesses the stars and planets combining into the mass to form the exquisite figure of his lover. But this time there was a look of distress or may be even fear in his crimson eyes. Reaching out for the hand of his lover he noticed that it was covered in blood. Along with his own. As he looked up in fear, Kaworu's shape began to fade but from his mouth, which was now also streaming with blood, a word escaped his lips "Tabris" The mere sound of the word sprung fear in him.

He awoke with a jolt. He was covered in a cold sweat and his body shook. 

"What's wrong?" Kaworu asked concerned, he'd never seen Shinji like this before. There was fear in his eyes unlike anything that he'd ever seen. "Shinji…Shinji…calm down" He held the shaking boy in his arms afraid to let go. 

"The dream…. What a horrible dream! You…you were in it and you…you died. There was blood everywhere…and you said this word. I don't know what it means but…but it seemed so scary. 'Tabris' what is that?"

For a brief moment a look of fear sprang on Kaworu's face, but Shinji couldn't be sure, but it was quickly replaced with a comforting smile. 

"I…have no idea what that is Shinji. Don't worry about it, it was just a dream. Now go back to sleep." Putting an arm around Shinji's shoulders he pulled him in close to him. Shinji could hear Kaworu's heart beat in his chest. It was such a comforting sound. The gentle _thump thump _in his chest and the peaceful sound of his breaths sent him quickly back to sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"…I can't believe it! Our little Shinji! We are talking about the same Shinji right? Brown hair, short, 3rd Child of NERV Shinji!"

"Yes"

"Dear god! I was right, he was fucking him!"

"We don't know that for sure…may be he just kissed him. That's it, just that one time. We don't know"

"Well did he like it?"

"I don't know"

"Well did he fight back when he did it?"

"No…."

"See! I was right!! Oh my god and I was just joking too!"

"Shhhhh…someone's coming"

Rei had been unable to find Asuka after her encounter with Shinji and Kaworu in the hallway the day before. Luckily they both had gotten to the geofront before the rest of them which gave them time to talk but now someone was coming.

"We'll talk later" Asuka whispered to Rei and gave her a wink as Kaworu, Shinji, Misato and Dr. Akagi walked in the conference room where they'd been sitting.

"There you two are" Misato said solemnly "come up to the control room we have to show you something" 

Asuka jumped up first and dashed for the door. As Rei began walking through the door Kaworu grabbed firmly onto her arm. "I know you saw us yesterday in the hallway" Rei looked at him shocked. "And I also know that you've been following me. You think there's something wrong with me. Well quit it. You know now so leave me alone!" he said sternly talking low so no one could hear him. Rei stood there shocked at Kaworu's outburst. 'I never knew me could be like that' she said to herself as she walked toward the control room rubbing her arm where Kaworu had grabbed it. _'I know his secret, so why is he still being so protective? There's something else there, something else is wrong'_

"An Angel has been detected somewhere within Tokyo-3 city limits" Ritsuko began showing a map of Tokyo. "but we are not sure where it is precisely. The signal is being scrambled somehow. This Angel will be our 17th and being able to scrambled our sensors is a great feat. This Angel must be strong so be careful." as she spoke Kaworu looked at Rei with eyes the color of blood, and gave her a little smile. Sending chills up her spine. She was the only one who seemed to have seen it. "You will be notified as soon as we more information on this creature and it's where abouts. That will be all"

"Well that was a waste of time" Asuka said a little pissed off as they walked out of the control room "they made us get up at 7 in the morning for that!" yawns "Next time I hope they get all there information before calling us all in here. Well training time! Let's go kick some butt!" "In due time Asuka" Misato replied from behind her.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on a person like that!"

Misato laughed "Asuka it's time for your Sync Ratio tests with Dr. Akagi, remember?"

"Oh!...yeah" she mumbled walking toward the lab door.

"Kaworu you come with me. There's some things we have to go over before you pilot Unit-02 again. Oh! Rei and Shinji you can go on to the locker room and get ready. We have some test drills for you to try out."

"Yes Major Katsuragi!" Shinji replied saluting her.

"Stop that and get going" she laughed, guiding Kaworu back toward to the conference room door.

"Come on Rei, lets get going" Shinji pronounced and began walking down the hallway.

"Shinji...can I talk to you?" Rei said, unsure of how to start.

"Umm...sure Rei. What's up?" he said puzzled.

"Shinji I know..."

"Know what?"

"I know about you and Kaworu"

Shinji knew exactly what she was talking about but couldn't bring himself to admit it. 

"What....what about me...and Kaworu?"

"Don't act dumb Shinji. I know you and Kaworu are...a couple"

"What!? How?" he was stunned. _'How could she have found out? What does she think of me now?'_

"I saw him kiss you in the hallway at school yesterday"

"Oh god" Shinji held his head in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look Rei in the eye as she continued.

"It's OK Shinji." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shinji I don't care if your gay or not. It's not that, that I really wanted to talk about. It's just that I'm afraid for you"

He looked up surprised "What!? Afraid for me? For what?"

"Kaworu. I'm not sure what it is but there's something...not right... with Kaworu." Shinji couldn't do anything but shake his head as she talked "Shinji don't you think it's strange that he just showed up one day directly from SEELE and no one knows a thing about him. About his past. About why he's even here. I checked out his personnel records, they're empty. The guy has no past at all. There's something he's hiding. Look! " she presented her arm which was already staring to bruise from where Kaworu had grabbed her. "He did this! I'm getting close to something that he doesn't want me to know and I have the feeling he'll do anything to protect it." "No No NO!!!" Shinji yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. "There's no way that Kaworu could... he's not bad, so what if he has no past! He's here now and I love him!" Shinji was almost sobbing by now. Small tears started welling up in his eyes. "No Rei. No"

"Shinji...you have to listen to me. He's dangerous..."

"He is not dangerous!" he was crying now. 

"Shinji!"

"NO!"

Rei knew there was no reasoning with him. He had to see it with his own eyes and just then Kaworu came out of the conference room door.

_'It's now or never' _Rei thought _'He has to see it' _So with this, she grabbed the sides of Shinji's tear stained face and kissed him. 

"SHINJI!!!" Kaworu yelled running towards them.

Shinji was in shock. He couldn't believe Rei was kissing him. His mind went blank, but in the back of his mind he could hear Kaworu yelling.v "SHINJI!!!!" Kaworu was furious. Seeing his lover kissing someone else made him snap with jealousy and rage. Grabbing Rei by the shoulder with one hand and Shinji with the other he ripped them apart. Rei was sent flying against the wall. Shinji fell to the floor with a thump. "What are you doing you little bitch!" Kaworu flew at Rei. But in what seemed like a blur, Shinji jumped up from the tile floor, grabbing onto Kaworu's arm before he could land a punch on her delicate cheek.

"STOP IT!!!" Shinji yelled still holding Kaworu back. Rei was froze with fear. The look in Kaworu's eyes was something inhuman. "Stop it Kaworu"

"How could you! I loved you!" Kaworu cried pulling away from Shinji's hold and ran down the hallway and out of sight. Shinji would have run after him but he was frozen in place. _'What have I done? I have to go after him!' _

Crawling to his feet he took off but was stopped in mid stride by the alarm, and then over the intercom "There has been a break-in, in docking bay 2. All available personnel report to Docking bay 2 IMMEDIATELY!"

"Kaworu..."


	8. Betrayed

Chapter 8 -Betrayed

_'Kaworu what are you doing?' _

Shinji stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, his mind spinning. He didn't know what to do. _'Do I go after him or will I just make things worse than they already are?'_

His thought were interrupted by the sound of Misato's voice over the intercom. 

"Attention. 1st Child, Rei Ayamani..." Rei, who still remained sitting on the floor, rose her head from her knees and slowly crawled to her feet. 

"2nd Child, Asuka Langley Soryu..." Asuka was already running towards the control room by this time.

"and 3rd Child, Shinji Ikari..." he let out a sigh and began running again in the opposite direction, "report to the control room immediately for orders"

Shinji was the last to arrive for orders. Rei turned to look at Shinji as he walked in but he couldn't look at her, not after what she'd just done.

"Children..." Misato began grimly "...we have just gotten word that 5th Child Kaworu Nagisa has just hijacked Unit-02 and is headed towards the city. Also...we've learned the identity of the 17th Angel..." she paused gravely "it's Kaworu"

"WHAT?!" they all screamed at once.

"NO!!" Shinji cried, doubling over on the floor sobbing. "How could it be?" he sobbed. "May be you should stay behind Shinji" Misato said solemnly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"NO!! No way!" he sprag up "I have to do something...in a way... this is my fault"

He ran out of the room at high speed. _'I have to get to him before it's too late'_

"Out of my way!" he screamed pushing the NERV personnel that had come after Kaworu out of the way._ 'I have to get to him before it's too late'_

As he jumped into the entry plug of Unit-01 he heard the voice or Asuka yelling for him. 

"Shinji!!"

"What? I have to go stop Kaworu before he does something stupid"

"I came to tell you...he's not heading for the city..."

"What. Well where is he heading?"

"Towards Lilith"

"Lilith...?"

"Yes Lilith...if he merges with it mankind will be destroyed! Hurry you have to stop him!... Good luck"

"Thank you" Shinji replied entering Unit-01's entry plug.

"Good luck..." she whispered as Shinji began start-up of Unit-01.

* * * * * * * * * * *

_ 'Don't leave me Kaworu. I love you. Don't leave me...' _he chanted in his head as he ran head long across the grassy fields toward Tokyo city in Unit-01 leaving massive foot prints in the hill side. Sweat trickled down Shinji's face as he pushed himself the limit to try to get to Kaworu before it was too late. As he ran the sky above him began to turn different beautiful shades of pink and orange as the sun set under the horizon. Then all at once the sky turned from exquisite pinks to blood red. 

"No! Lilith!!" Shinji cried "I'm going to be too late!"

As the head of Unit-01 poked over the hillside he caught eye of Unit-02. Standing under what looked like a whirlpool of black and red sky. _'Kaworu...'_

"Kaworu!!" he called at Unit-02 over the Eva's communication system.

"Kaworu is not hear..." a voice replied back, but it was not Kaworu's. _'That voice....that was the voice from my dream...Tabris'_

"Tabris?" Shinji whispered.

"Yes, that is I. I am the Angel that you seek"

"Kaworu how could you be...an...an Angel?" Shinji sobbed. Taking a deep breath to try to compose himself.

"Kaworu is the boy that you betrayed, Tabris is the Angel that you hate" he replied coldly.

"Kaworu I didn't betray you! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I believe you?!" he screamed. 

In one fluid move Unit-02's massive arm flew up to retract it's enormous blade and began charging at Unit-01.

"NO!!" Shinji shrieked blocking the powerful blow with his arm. 

"STOP!!" The blade was beginning to cut into Unit-02's metal structure. Sparks and broken metal fell to the ground as Shinji struggled under the force of the blade. 

"I will destroy you and everything on this planet!" Tabris laughed deep down from inside Kaworu's pale body.

"No you won't!" Shinji screamed

Using all the strength he possessed, Shinji managed to push Kaworu off him and scramble to his feet. "Unit-01 activate AT Field..." 

"Trying to hide from me are you?" Tabris's voice came over the radio again. Before Shinji could fully activate his AT Field the blade of Unit-02 pieced into the heart of Unit-01 driving him to the ground. Cooling fluid, like blood from a wound, pored over the grass.

"That's what you get for betraying me!" It was Kaworu's voice now coming from Unit-02. By the pitch of his voice it was clear he was trying not to cry.

"Kaworu...listen to me..." Shinji began still pinned by Unit-02, trying not to cry himself. 

"Kaworu...I'd never do anything to hurt you! Rei knew there was something you weren't telling me. She wanted me to see that you were...dangerous" swallowing hard he started again "I know your really not dangerous...I've seen you...the real you. Your not dangerous your sweet and gentle and caring...and...I love you!"

Kaworu was silent for a minute. "You...you love me?" 

"Of course I do!" Shinji was sobbing by now.

"You...you just never said it before" Inside Unit-02 Kaworu switched on the monitor so Shinji could see him on screen. Kaworu was crying too. Shiny tears glistened in his eyes and a small smile creased his lips. "Shinji...I love you too"

Shinji could do nothing but sob as Kaworu lifted Unit-02 off him letting him stand up.

"Kaworu?" Shinji said after a few minutes, finally regaining his composer. "Why didn't you tell me?" he was getting mad now "Why didn't you tell me...about you...about how you were an Angel? Why!?"

"I couldn't..." 

"I told you everything about me. All my deepest, darkest secrets. I shared everything with you. My room, my life...My body and Soul and you kept this from me! You know they're going to try to kill you now! After what you've done!"

"I know."

Just then Shinji looked up at the sky again. During their brief battle the sky had completely turned black. A large swirl of white light grew opening a door to something, for lack of a better word, evil.

"Kaworu...it's Lilith.


	9. Tears of Blood

Chapter 9 -Tears of Blood

"There's no stopping it now!" Kaworu cried panicking. "It's my fault! I called it and now the world is doomed!"

"Calm down, we've killed these bastards...ummm...Angels before and we can do it again" Shinji said trying to be brave for Kaworu.

"You don't understand! This isn't just any old Angel that you've fought before. This is like the mother of all Angels here. I called it here so I could merge with it so we could destroy the world. Now that it's here she'll find me and use me to..." Shinji could see on the screen that Kaworu was beginning to cry again. 

"Don't cry now. After we kill this thing we'll cuddle up together in bed and you can cry your head off, but not now. Now we have to kill this thing!"

"Yeah we'll kill this thing together"

"Hey don't forget about us!" Another voice came over the airwaves. It was Asuka. "I'm here too" came Rei's voice too.

Shinji hadn't noticed but Rei and Asuka had followed him from NERV headquarters in Unit-00. "Let's go kick some Angel ass!!"

"Don't you touch Kaworu!" Shinji jumped in front of Kaworu. Putting himself in between Unit-02 and Unit-00.

"Don't worry bud. We heard everything. Very sweet guys!" Asuka joked

Kaworu and Shinji both started to blush.

"But we can talk about that later. LOOK!" she yelled pointing the arm of Unit-00 toward the gigantic black whole that formed above them in the sky. Out of it came a enormous glowing figure emerged. "It's Lilith" they all exclaimed in unison.

The Angel was massive. It filled the sky. The white skin and purple face that seemed to have a million eyes that looked straight into their soul. They were frozen in fear. It's arms stretched out perpendicular to it body and looked to be nailed to a cross.

"Oh god! It looks like Jesus on the cross!" Asuka exclaimed looking up at it in awe.

"Well there's nothing holy about it. Lets get this thing!" Shinji proclaimed shaking the fear that surrounded him.

"What do we do?" Rei asked calmly

"May be if all three of us attack at once we'll have enough fire power to get this thing" Shinji replied unsure of what else to do. "Get into position!!"

Withdrawing their weapons all three Eva's stood in circle waiting for the best chance to kill it. Just then Misato voice came over the intercom. "Guys!"

"We hear you!" Asuka replied

"You have to kill it before it gives all the way though the gate. Aim for it's eyes. It's her weakest spot!" 

"Got ya! OK guys did you hear that? Lets go kick some Angel ass!" Shinji cheered

"OK. Ready. Aim. FIRE!!!!!" 

A storm of firepower flew towards the heavens. Lilith gave out a deafening scream.

"We're doing it. Keep firing!!" Asuka shouted 

Just then a blazing beam of light came down upon them from Lilith, exploding on the ground. It threw them all back with tremendous force. Rei and Asuka had been closest to the beam and were sent flying through the air. 

"AH!" Rei and Asuka screamed from the cockpit of Unit-00.

Shinji had been thrown back quite a ways but Unit-01 hadn't acquired any further damage. Kaworu had been thrown in the opposite direction but was fine.

"Shinji! Kaworu!" Rei's panicking voice came on the intercom. "Unit-00 has been damaged. None of our weapons will respond! And the left leg has acquired extensive damage!"

"Fuck!" Shinji cursed in frustration "Now what do we do! I guess it's just you and me Kaworu!" At that moment an alarm went off in Unit-01's cockpit. "Fuck! My coolent is gone! You hit the main line when you stabbed me earlier! Shit! What do I do now?"

"I have an idea" Kaworu proclaimed. Ripping the blade from the stomach of Shinji's Eva where it still remained from their battle previously, Kaworu turned toward Lilith who was almost through the heaven's door. "I started this thing and I have to finish it. If I die, I die an Angel and if I live, I live to be yours Shinji" With that he took off toward Lilith. 

Jumping with all his might and energy in his existence, Kaworu sprang toward the head of Lilith with blade presented. 

With a mighty blow Kaworu drove the blade deep into Lilith. A screamed rang through the air almost deafening anyone within Tokyo-03 limits. A great burst of light flashed through the atmosphere and all was silent again. The heaven's door was closer but Kaworu was no where to be seen.

"Kaworu!" Shinji cried out hunting for the emergency entry plug eject.

Standing on the head of the Eva, Shinji scanned the horizon for any sign of his lover. Just over the hill to his left he spoted the head of Unit-02 lying on the ground.

"Kaworu!!" sobbing so hard he could barely catch his breath, Shinji ran toward it. 

His mind was spinning. The only thing he could think about was getting to Kaworu. Sweat and tears ran like a river down his red face. His hair, matted with sweat and blood, stuck in his eyes as he ran. 

When he reached Unit-02 lying on the grass there was no sign of Kaworu.

"Kaworu! Kaworu!!" he cried crawling up on the back of the Eva. "Kaworu!" he screamed pulling the emergency entry plug release the back of the great machine. It opened wide and out came entry plug containing the 5th Child.

The handle of Kaworu's entry plug burned Shinji's hands as he used all the power left in him to open it. Inside lay Kaworu, not moving. He looked like a rag doll some child had carelessly thrown in the corner. Blood covered his face and arms. His white school shirt was stained with his scarlet blood.

Sobbing Shinji gently gathered him up in his arms slowly pulling his limp body from the Eva. He gently lay him on the cool grass cradling his head in his arms. "Kaworu..." His tears dropped on Kaworu face mixing with the blood making Kaworu appear to be crying blood. 

"Shin...ji..." a quiet whispered escaped Kaworu's slightly parted lips.

"Oh! Kaworu. Your alive!" Shinji cried happily, sobbing harder.

"Ahhhh!" he moaned in pain. "Shinji..."

"Don't try to talk. Rest. We'll have lots of time to talk later" he forced a smile to try to console Kaworu.

"No....no we don't. Shinji..."

Shinji began to cry again. "Yes..."

"I want you to know....I love you...think of me when I'm gone" he forced the words out.

"No Kaworu! No your not going anywhere!"

"I love you..." 

"I love you too" Shinji replied reluctantly, knowing those were going to be Kaworu's last words. Leaning over to him, Shinji gave Kaworu a tender kiss on his blood stained lips.

"Good...bye...my love..." Kaworu said with his last breath before going limp in Shinji's arms.

"No..no...no..." Shinji sobbed hiding his face in Kaworu's lifeless chest.

The sun set completely over the horizon as Asuka and Rei appeared over the hill. The sky had turned black once again but this time it was speckled with tiny stars. Below them Shinji remained cuddling Kaworu's lifeless body in his arms. His arms and hands were covered in blood. Blood the color of Kaworu's eyes, those Angel eyes.

[*Cries* Wasn't that so sad? *blows nose* Ewwwww!!! *throws kleenex away* Well I had to make to tragic. Kind of like Romeo and...ahhh...Romeo. Well anyway I hope you liked MY FIRST YAOI!!! hehe Let my know what you think. Bye! *waves*]


End file.
